1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of display racks. More specifically, the invention comprises an envelope holder that can be attached to a prior art greeting card rack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display racks are used to display greeting cards for retail sales. An envelope is included with the sale of each greeting card. The envelopes are typically stored directly behind the cards which fit inside of its respective envelope. A prior art greeting card display rack 30 is shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. Card pockets 36 are formed between rack structure 32 and lip 38. As shown, greeting cards 28 and envelopes 24 are stored in pockets 36 of prior art rack 30 such that the purchaser can easily choose the greeting card 28 that he/she wants. At the base of rack structure 32 drawers 34 or flip out shelves are utilized for storage purposes.
Oftentimes a purchaser will pick a greeting card but choose or need an envelope that is not directly behind the desired card. Additionally, a purchase may wish to purchase an individual envelope separate from a greeting card for a homemade card. The result is that the greeting cards and their corresponding envelopes are often separated creating an unorganized card display rack. Thus, the retailer must continuously sort, organize, re-stock and dispose of envelopes.
Therefore what is needed is an additional envelope holder which can store envelopes on an existing card rack separate from the greeting cards that allows a user to easily determine whether the envelope is the appropriate size for the greeting card they choose. The present invention achieves this objective, as well as others that are explained in the following description.